


The Woman She Loves

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: Brooke Tessmacher is Brooke Adams' in-ring persona. </p><p>Brooke is on the market.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman She Loves

Dixie had never dreamt that she would be the one stood on the sidelines, not when Brooke had turned Robbie's proposal. Now though Tara was back. Tara who had always been Brooke's friend but had shown no real interest in marrying the girl. Now Tara was showing interest. She had no idea how to get Brooke back. She loved Brooke, she had always loved Brooke and now she was so close to loosing her, which she dreaded. She would not be able to cope if she lost Brooke, not having divorced Serge. Serge had been the one to let her go but she had winced as she watched Brooke with Tara. She had to make a change. She had called Brooke into her office. 

She had been quick to propose. She could see that Tara was watching and she could but hope that Brooke would say yes. She wanted Brooke to say yes.


End file.
